Le retour
by Sasuyu
Summary: Brotherhood.Edward reviens à Resembool après avoir acompli son rêve. SPOIL LÉGER. COUPLE ED/WIN ROY/RISA
1. Chaptre 1

_Me voilà dans une nouvelle avanture! Celle de FullMetal Alchimist Brotherhood! J'avait trop d'inspiration, puisque j'ai commencer à écouter et lire ce manga. Je me remet tout de suite après dans ma fanfiction de Naruto sur l'égypte. Ne vous en faites aps, je ne l'ai pas oublier!^^ Bref,_

_Bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

Un jeune homme a la chevelure blonde laissait le vent jouer dans ses cheveux en essayant de ce calmer. Il était devant la porte de la maison de la vieille Pinako, avec son frère Alphonse. Ce dernier posa sa main sur son épaule, et en sentant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, il savait que cela avait été la bonne solution.

_Courage, Ed.

Il pris une grande inspiration et frappa la porte. La voix de la vielle Pinako retentit en leur disant d'entrer. Ils entrèrent et ils la trouvrent dos a eux, entrain de fumé son éternelle pipe et de travailler sur des automails. Edward se racla la gorge et elle se retourna.

_Ed...Edward?

_Oui.

_C'est bien toi Alphonse?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le collet de sa chemise pour mettre son visage a la hauteur de celui de la vieille dame.

_Cest bien toi! Vous avez réussi!

Edward sourit.

_Ouais.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et se refermé doucement.

_Grand-mère Pinako, je suis revenue, jai acheté tout...

Winry regarda les deux jeunes hommes, en pensant que ctait un autre de ses nombreux rves.

_...ce que tu m'as demander.

Les sacs d'épicerie tombrent sur le sol et elle s'approcha deux, tremblante, tandis qu'ils la regardaient venir a eux. Elle s'approcha d'Edward et toucha sa joue.

_Tu es vraiment là?...

_Oui... souffla t-il.

Elle lui sauta au cou et crocheta ses bras autour de ce dernier en le serrant fort contre elle. Sous le coup, il recula d'un pas et il la serra contre lui en rougissant. Elle fini par le regarder dans les yeux. Elle rougit et il la reposa sur le sol, elle finit par serrer Alphonse contre elle, tellement heureuse de le revoir dans son corps.

_Tu as bien grandit! Dit-elle Alphonse en bouriffant ses cheveux comme elle aimait le faire.

_Merci dit-il souriant. D'après ce que jai vu, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait très hâte de te voir dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Winry se tourna vers Edward et elle le vit rougir en détournant la tête. Elle sourit. Il n'avait pas tant changer que sa finalement.

_Al, tu veux bien m'aider avec les sacs?

_Bien sur!

Il pris lautre sac, le plus lourd, et aida Winry a tout ranger tandis que Edward la regardait faire, un petit sourire au lèvres. Pinako pris une bouffe de sa pipe et la souffla au visage du blond. Il se mit tousser et il la regarda, surpris.

_Alors, quand vas-tu te déclarer?

_De quoi tu parles la vieille?

_On verra...biendit Pinako en retournant a la jambe quelle rparait.

Une fois que Winry et Al eurent fini de ranger, elle les fit monter l'étage.

_J'imagine que vous êtes fatiguer. Vos chambre n'ont pas changer, alors, vous pouvez aller vous reposez.

_Merci Winry, dirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

Winry leur sourit et redescendit en bas, pour retourner ses automails. Elle ne les revit pas du reste de la journée. Ce ne fut que lorsque Pinako lui demanda daller les cherchés pour le repas. Elle se rendit la chambre d'Alphonse et entra doucement. Elle s'approcha du lit sans faire de bruit et une fois la hauteur du jeune homme, elle posa sa main sur son paule et l'appela doucement.

_Al...Al...

Il grogna mais finir par ouvrir un oeil. Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme.

_Bjour...ry...marmonna t-il.

Elle sourit.

_Le repas va être servit dans quelques instant, alors je suis venue vous réveillez.

_Merci.

Il bailla et stira. Winry sourit.

_Je vais aller réveiller ton frère. Il a toujours été plus difficile a réveillé...

Alphonse se mit rire en dessous des couvertures.

_Bonne chance alors!

_Merci, dit elle en sortant.

Elle s'approcha de la chambre de l'aîné et en s'y rendant, elle passa devant la salle de bain. Elle s'y arrêta et essaya de replacer ses cheveux. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle essayait de lui plaire, mais elle le fit quand même. Elle repris sa marche et alla dans la chambre du blond, et frappa quelques petits coups la porte. Rien ne lui répondit.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et passa sa tête dans l'espace fait. Elle le trouva allonger dans son lit, toujours endormi. Elle entra a pas de loup pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et le regarda. Ses cheveux défait et tout entremêler lui donnais un air rebel. De plus, il avait un petit sourire en coin. Elle sourit. Elle avança sa main pour lui toucher l'épaule pour le réveiller, mais la dernière seconde, elle bifurqua vers sa joue et elle la caressa doucement du bout des doigts. Elle le sentit grogner et elle enleva tout de suite sa main, rouge de honte. Il grogna un peu plus fort et l'attrapa par la taille et la coucha rapidement sur le lit, en se servant de sa poitrine comme oreiller. Elle rougit et se tendis, pour finir par ne plus bouger, tandis qu'il frottait sa tête contre sa poitrine pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il finit par entremêler leurs jambes et sa tête poser sur son sein gauche, en plus davoir fait une prise assez forte sur sa taille. Ce qui que tous ses points runis, l'empêchait de bouger.

Elle l'entendit soupirer d'aise et elle le sentit se détendre, en gardant sa prise sur elle. Elle savait qu'il s'était rendormit. Elle soupira et regarda le plafond. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire? Elle soupira une deuxième fois et fini par sourire. Elle qui l'aimais depuis longtemps, elle pouvait être enfin près de lui, du moins, même s'il n'en était pas conscient. Elle souleva doucement une main et elle la passa délicatement dans ses cheveux. Elle en avait tellement rêvée. Elle sourit et continua a passer sa main dans ses cheveux pendant un moment. Elle se mit rougir quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Elle arrêta mme de respirer.

Elle vit la porte bouger lentement et elle vit la tête du cadet passer la porte. Il regarda la scène tandis qu'elle essayait de lui faire des signes pour qu'il lui donne de l'aide. En la voyant faire, il vit qu'Edward se servait d'elle comme d'un oreiller. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et il lui leva les deux pouces et referma la porte doucement, sans faire de bruit. Winry ragea, et essaya de ce calmer. Bon, récapitulons. Elle était venue réveiller Edward, mais finalement, elle se retrouvait a lui servir doreiller. De plus, le frère de l'endormi n'Avait pas compris ses signes et était parti en souriant. Super. Elle était maudite.

En y repensant, elle était avec le garçon?... Non...Homme, qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi voulait elle partir, alors quelle pouvait être avec lui? Elle sourit. Elle pensa qu'elle devait profiter de la situation et elle commena prendre conscience de certaine chose. Premièrement, elle sentait sa chaleur contre elle, ce qui la rendait toute chose. Deuxièmement, en sentant autant de chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, il devait être...nu? Non se dit elle, elle sentait un bout de tissu sur sa jambe, puisquelle portait un short court. Son odeur, si enivrante, lui faisait tourner la tête. Ses bras musclés, ainsi que son corps qui l'était tout autant, la faisait se sentir en sécurité et un bien-être l'envahie. Elle avait vraiment cet homme dans la peau. Elle le regarda dormir doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	2. Chaptre 2

_Voilà le 2e!^^ La fic est déja toute écrite, il ne me reste plus qu'a les poster!^^_

_Bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Et si elle…l'embrassait? Elle en avait tellement rêvée… Elle pencha la tête vers ses cheveux et huma son odeur, Il sentait bon le shampoing…Elle posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle se sentait si légère après cet acte. Edward se mit à bouger. Il rapprocha le corps de la mécanicienne contre lui et essaya de retrouver une position plus confortable pour sa tête, qui se trouva…entre ses deux seins.

Il ouvrit un œil et le referma bien vite. Il se sentait si bien en se moment. Avec le corps chaud qui…QUOI! UN CORPS CHAUD!Pensa t-il. Il se recula et vit Winry, couchée près de lui, les joues rouges. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main pour lui dire coucou. Il e mit a rougir.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ? Cria t-il.

_Ben…j'étais venue te réveiller pour aller manger, mais tu m'as prise comme oreiller et…me voila! Dit-elle en ayant l'espèce de petite goutte sur le côté de sa tête, en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Edward se mit à rougir encore plus fort, puisque maintenant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était en boxer devant elle.

_Tu peux sortir? Dit-il d'une voix acerbe.

_Ou, ou, oui, bien sur.

Elle sauta en bas du lit et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle referma rapidement derrière elle. Elle s'adossa à cette dernière et souffla. Il avait toujours son caractère de chien… Elle soupira et descendit à la salle à manger, pour finalement manger son repas, qu'elle trouvait bien mérité…

Edward, quand à lui, essaya de trouver ses vêtements et les enfila rageusement. Pourquoi était-il furieux au juste? Elle n'avait rien fait, qui plus est. N'ayant pas la tête à réfléchir plus que cela, il essaya de ce détendre, ce qui eu quelques effets, mais pas assez pour le calmer véritablement. Il soupira et décida de descendre dans la salle à manger.

Une fois rendu a table, il remarqua que la vieille Pinako et son frère était la à les attendrent. Ils avaient sûrement fini de manger, se dit-il. La grand-mère lui posa son assiette devant lui et commença à manger. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait faim à ce point là. Pendant ce temps, Alphonse c'était diriger vers Winry et s'arrêta devant elle. Elle le regarda, surprise.

_Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Al?

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et plein d'étoile.

_Dit, demain…Tu pourrais nous faire ta délicieuse tarte aux pommes?

Elle se mit à rire.

_Cela fait quoi, deux ans que vous êtes parti? Bien sur que je vais t'en faire un Al, dit elle en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

_Deux ans, six mois et vingt-cinq jours, répondit Edward.

Winry baissa la tête.

_Vous nous avez manqués, dit elle en chipotant dans son assiette.

Edward sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Jamais cela ne lui était arriver avant, sauf… Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise. NON! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE! Je ne suis pas…NON! Pensa t-il.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

_Pourquoi vous me regardez comme sa? Demanda t-il méchamment.

Ils retournèrent a leur petite besogne et parlèrent de tous et de rien, tandis que le blond fouillait dans son fort intérieur pour trouver la vérité. Après quelques temps, Edward fut le seul a encore ''essayer'' de manger. Winry lui demanda doucement :

_Est-ce que tu as fini?

Il releva la tête si soudainement qu'elle ne put empêcher l'impact. Il frappa le menton de la jeune femme avec le dessus de sa tête.

Elle se tint le menton en gémissant de douleur. Un filet de sang commença à couler à la commissure de ses lèvres. Pinako, en voyant cela, pris le coude de sa petite fille et la monta a l'étage pour voir le résultat des dégâts. Alphonse se dirigea vers son frère et lui frappa le derrière de la tête avec sa main.

_Qu'est-ce qui ta pris! Si c'est comme sa que tu démontre ton amour, je veux pas savoir comment tu démontre ta haine!

Edward se leva et commença à faire des pas de long en large.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Je…QUOI! Mais c'est quoi ce délire! Je ne suis…

Alphonse plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son frère.

_Ne ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter, nii - san.

En le regardant ce tordre pour respirer, il décida de le lâcher.

_De quoi tu parles! Oh et puis zut! Je vais aller me coucher!

Il monta les marche rageusement et claqua la porte de sa chambre avant de ce jeter sur son lit, le cœur déboussolé tout autant que la tête.

Du côté de Winry, elle s'était mordue la langue solidement et sa grand-mère essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le saignement.

_Pourquoi est-il aussi nerveux?...Aie!

_Désolée ma chérie. Je crois que c'est a cause des grand bouleversements qui se passe en se moment dans sa vie.

_Peut-être…Aie! Mamie!

_Désolée ma chérie.

Un peu plus tard, sa grand-mère fini par arrêter le saignement. Al était venu voir comment cela se passait et quand il la vit aussi blanche que du lait, il arriva juste à temps pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras.

_Alphonse? Peux-tu la ramener a sa chambre? Demanda Pinako.

_Bien sur.

Il la prit dans ses bras, en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Sa tête tombait dans le vide, ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux cachaient son visage. Il soupira et alla la déposer sur son lit.

Il la glissa sous ses couvertures et enleva les quelques mèches de son visage. Alphonse pourra un soupir à fendre l'âme. Dommage que mon frère ne soit pas capable de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour toi, dit-il a voix basse.

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il sentait que le lendemain n'allait pas être une journée de tout repos…

Le lendemain, Winry se réveilla dans sa chambre, mais elle ne se posa pas trop de questions. Elle savait que cela devait être Al qui l'avait amener jusqu'ici. Elle soupira et décida de passer à la toilette. En y arrivant, elle vit qu'elle était occuper, alors, elle attendis. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Edward sortir torse nu de la salle de bain, la fumé sortant de la pièce, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette qui commençais a glisser sur ses hanches et une autre serviette dont il se servait pour essuyer ses cheveux. Elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle du torse musclé du beau blond. Parce que oui, il était beau. Une fois qu'il eu mit la serviette autour de son cou, il s'arrêta devant Winry, qui était plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mur, en regardant son torse et ses abdominaux.

Il sourit. Il avait grandit, donc il avait le loisir de la faire reculer contre le mur et passa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, pour l'immobilisé. Ce qu'il fit. Il la regarda rougir encore plus si cela était possible et posa bouche près de son oreille en soufflant dessus.

_Alors, toujours aussi gamin maintenant? Murmura t-il.

Il la laissa en plan et alla dans sa chambre, tout victorieux de son petit manège.

Winry, seule dans le couloir, fini par se remettre de ses émotions et fini par entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Après avoir passer…Elle ne savait combien de temps sous la douche. Elle prit une serviette et s'enroula dans celle-ci. Elle pris une autre serviette et essora ses cheveux.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Le 3e!^^_

_Bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

En sortant de la pièce, elle se fit bousculer par Alphonse qui entra dans la pièce à vive allure. Tout ce qu'elle put entre était :

_Désolé Winry!

Elle se mit a rire a gorge déployer.

_Ce n'est rien Al.

Elle retourna à sa chambre en fredonnant, tout en s'habillant et en faisant sa toilette. Elle descendit en bas et décida d'aider sa grand-mère à faire le déjeuner. Elle plaça la table et alla même chercher des fleurs pour les mettre dans un vase au centre de la table. Elle mettait les couverts quand on frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta, surprise. Elle déposa les couverts sur la table et alla répondre. Elle ouvrit la porte que ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y trouva le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye.

_Bonjour! Que faites-vous ici si je puis me le permettre?

_Bonjour Winry, tu es en beauté aujourd'hui! Est-ce que Edward est là? Demanda le colonel.

_Oui, bien sur, entré.

Elle alla chercher Edward à sa chambre et demanda :

_Tu es couvert? Je peux entré?

_Ouais.

Elle ouvrit la porte et elle le trouva entrain de mettre son chandail. Elle regarda ses muscles bouger quelques instants et fini par se reprendre.

_Le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye sont là pour te voir.

Edward soupira de découragement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent? On ne peut pas avoir de la tranquillité pour un moment?

Il descendit en bas et les trouver entrain de parler a voix basse.

_Je te le parie Roy!

_Alors je tiens ce pari Riza!

Ils se serrèrent la main et elle lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir le colonel. Edward se racla la gorge et le colonel repris ses couleurs normales.

_Bonjour Fullmetal.

_Bonjour à vous deux dit-il en marmonnant.

_Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, Fullmetal. Nous sommes ici pour te faire un message.

_Alors, qu'elle est-il? Demanda le blond.

_J'y viens ne sois pas impatient, Fullmetal. Nous faisons une fête pour la réussite de votre but. À la centrale.

_Arf…À la centrale? Soupira Edward.

_Oui répondit le colonel. Bien sur, tu peux amener qui tu veux, rajouta t-il en regarda Winry longuement.

Cette dernière ce mit à rougir furieusement et décida de regarder ailleurs. Edward la regarda, surprise.

_Et bien… je vais y réfléchir répondit-il, finalement.

_Bien! Cela sera dans deux jours, tu auras le temps d'arriver à la centrale. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…il enleva son chapeau et fit la révérence en le posant sur son torse,

_Bonne fin de journée.

Il remis son chapeau et fit un clin d'œil a Risa qui le lui rendit, et partirent en fermant la porte.

Edward soupira et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du salon. Pour qu'elle sombre raison cette espèce d'énergumène qui lui servait de colonel voulait-il faire une fête? Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Et pourquoi ce sous entendu d'amener quelqu'un là-bas? Il ragea et tapa du poing sur sa cuisse.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers Winry, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il détourna la tête et se mit à rougir.

_Winry…

_oui? Dit-elle distraitement.

_Est ce que ta langue est guérit?

Il se mit à rougir fortement.

_Oh! Oui, je me suis juste mordu correctement, dit-elle se grattant le derrière de la tête, gênée.

_Bien…

Il lui fit un grand sourire et partit vers sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Il s'arrêta dans les marches et cria :

_Oi! Winry!

_Oui? Répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

_Si tu veux venir à la centrale, prépare ta valise!

Edward continua de monter les marches et alla dans sa chambre. Du côté de Winry, elle, était stupéfaite. Elle courut dans les marches pour aller à sa chambre. Elle sortit sa valise de son armoire et commença à y mettre des vêtements. Elle regarda sa garde-robe et essaya de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait convenir à cet évènement. Elle mis sa garde-robe sans dessus dessous, sans rien trouver d'intéressant pour cette fête. Elle soupira. Une idée lui vint. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla dehors. Elle y trouva, comme elle le pensait, Alphonse, coucher sous le soleil en profitant de ses rayons. Elle sourit et s'assit près de lui.

_Bonjour Winry, dit-il, les yeux fermé.

_Bonjour. Dis, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, dit-elle, gênée.

Il ouvrit un œil, surpris. Il se tourna vers elle et appuya sa tête sur sa main.

_Que puis-je faire pour toi?

_Je…Tu as vu que le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye sont venus?

_Oui. Que voulaient-ils?

_Ils veulent que vous vous rendiez à la centrale. Ils font une fête pour la réussite de votre but.

_C'est génial, dit-il en souriant.

_Oui, mais j'ai un problème. Je ne trouve rien a me mettre pour cet évènement, dit-elle en soupirant.

_Viens, je vais t'aider.

Il se leva et pris sa main dans la sienne. Cella faisait tellement de bien de sentir de la chair à la place du métal froid auquel elle était habituée. Il la conduisit à sa chambre et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Il s'installa devant la pile de linge au pied du lit, en plus d'être devant la jeune femme.

_Hum…Je vois.

Winry rougit sous ce commentaire.

_Et j'imagine que tu veux plaire a Edward? Dit Al en souriant.

Winry rougit encore plus fortement et détourna la tête.

_Peut-être…

Al sourit.

_Bien.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	4. Chaptre 4

_Le 4e!^^_

_Bonne Lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 4_**

Il commença à chercher parmi les robes qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il fini par en trouver une qui pourrais plaire a Edward. Elle était noire et simple. Longue, tombant joliment de tout son long. Elle avait deux bretelles larges, et un joli décolleté assez plongeant. Il la tendis à la jeune femme et sourit.

_Essaie là.

La jeune femme rougit.

_Je ne peux pas sortir dehors, si Edward me voit comme ça…

_Ne t'inquiète pas je me retournerai. Et si j'ai le malheur de glisser un œil…Tu peux me jeter ton coffre à outils à la tête, dit-il en souriant.

Winry sourit et pris la robe dans sa main. Elle lui fit signe de la main et se retourna. Aucune envie de ce retourner de l'atteignit, et attendis le signal pour se retourner. Il fini par entendre un petit ''ok'' de la part de Winry et se retourna. La jeune femme était magnifique. La robe tombait parfaitement sur elle. Très simple, et le décolleté mettait sa poitrine en valeur. Il sourit, presque éblouit.

_Vraiment, cette robe est parfaite!

_Merci, elle appartenait à ma mère.

_Elle te va comme un gant.

_Merci. Maintenant, si tu pourrais…

_Oh! Oui, bien sur.

Il se retourna et sourit. Il avait hâte de voir comment son frère aîné allait réagir en la voyant dans cette tenue.

Le reste de la journée se passa sur une note joyeuse. Edward lisait dans son coin, Alphonse discutait avec Winry sous l'œil d'Edward qui la regardait par-dessus son livre. Après le repas, tout ce beau petit monde retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir avant de prendre le train le lendemain matin. Winry, incapable de dormir, c'était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regarda les étoiles, quand elle vit un étoile filante dans le ciel. Elle retint son souffle et fit un vœu. Elle soupira. Cela n'arriverait certainement jamais, mais elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela pourrait se produire un jour…

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui réveilla la jeune femme. Elle se leva, s'étira, et décida de s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, elle descendit à la salle a manger pour manger quelque chose de vite fait, avant de partir. Quand elle alla chercher sa valise en haut, elle manqua de tomber dans les marche, mais fini par tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un qui dégageait de la chaleur. Elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard gêné d'Edward, elle se confondit en excuses et il la remit sur ses pieds.

_Fais attention la prochaine fois.

Il continua de monter les escalier et alla chercher lui aussi sa valise. Le taxi les attendait à l'extérieur. Ils dirent au revoir à la vieille Pinako et entrèrent dans le taxi qui pour une fois, avait de la place pour trois. Ils partirent vers la gare et quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient dans le train, pour le voyage qui les attendait.

Durant le trajet, Edward regardait dehors. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser à la jeune femme à côté de lui. Son frère, s'était allonger sur la banquette tout de suite en arrivant, ne laissant aucun choix au deux autres. Le blond avait soupiré et c'était assis sur l'autre banquette, en compagnie de la jeune femme blonde.

Toujours le regard fixé sur le décor défilant à vive allure, il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il retourna doucement la tête et vit celle de Winry, endormie paisiblement. Il sourit. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est l'œil a moitié ouvert de son frère qui souriait. Edward la regarda. Avec les quelques mèches qui s'étaient détaché de son éternelle queue de cheval, il la trouvait jolie. Non, se dit-il. Belle. Il leva une main vers sa tête et caressa d'un doigt seulement la mâchoire de la blonde. Il sourit. Sa peau était comme il se l'était imaginé. Douce et légèrement chaude. Il laissa sont doigt se balader sur la joue de la jeune femme. Depuis quand pensait-il à elle de cette façon? Elle était toujours là pour lui, même depuis leur tendre enfance. Et même la, il la trouvait jolie. Il sourit. Peut-être se dit-il, peut-être que je commence à avoir plus que de l'amitié pour elle…

Il se mit à regarder dehors, tout en souriant. Le chemin avant d'arriver à la gare de la centrale était encore long, mais maintenant, il avait la tête dans les nuages en regardant ses derniers défilés à la fenêtre…Il ne se sentit pas s'endormir, mais faiblement, il sentit sa tête se poser sur celle de la jeune femme. Il sourit et s'endormit tout doucement, aux mouvements du train.

Il se réveilla quand son frère le secoua doucement par l'épaule. Il ouvrit un œil et le vit, souriant de toutes ses dents.

_Nous allons bientôt arrivés. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te trouve endormi sur elle…

Edward rougit et sourit discrètement.

_Merci.

Il caressa un dernière fois sa joue du bout des doigts et soupira. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait faire ce geste envers elle. Alphonse, lui, sourit et trouva cela triste. Il fallait qu'ils puissent se l'avouer. Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de Winry et l'appela doucement.

_Winry…Winry…

Elle lâcha un petit grognement qu'il trouva très sexy, tandis qu'elle trouvait une meilleure position pour sa tête. Il sourit.

_On arrive bientôt Winry, dit-il tout bas.

Elle soupira et elle posa son poing sur ses yeux pour les frotter, sûrement pour enlever la fatigue.

Elle s'étira et il eu le plaisir de voir son corps se contorsionné, dont il en vit la souplesse. Il se mit à rougir, tandis que quelques images plus ou moins acceptables passaient devant ses yeux et que la chaleur commençait à monter dans son corps. Winry regarda Alphonse, qui la regardait avec un sourire un coin. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et elle se mit à regarder dehors. Le train arrivait à la gare.

Ils prirent leurs valises et une fois que le train fut arrêté, ils en descendirent. Winry, surprise, vit le major Armstrong dépasser d'une bonne tête tous les gens attendant leurs proches à la sortie du train. Edward et Alphonse eu, avaient un air dépité. Des petites étoiles autour de la tête, il arriva à la course et serra Edward dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Les yeux d'Edward manquèrent de lui sortirent de la tête. Quand le major vit Alphonse, il le regarda sous toutes ses coutures.

_Alphonse Elric?

_Lui-même.

Armstrong le serra lui aussi dans ses bras et une cascade de larmes coula sur les joues du major, comment il se sentait tellement heureux. Il le lâcha tandis qu'Alphonse lui tapait le dos doucement en lui disant qu'il manquait d'air. Il se retourna vers Winry et lui baisa la main.

_Bienvenue à la centrale mademoiselle Winry.

Elle lui sourit et le remercia. Il se releva et lâcha la main de la jeune blonde. Il pris la valise de cette dernière et les amena à la voiture qui allait les amener au quartier général. Il pleura encore en voyant que tout le monde pouvaient entrer dans la voiture sans être tassé comme dans une boîte de sardine. Il les conduisit au quartier général sans aucun problème, en pleurant de joie.

Une fois arriver là-bas, ce fut toute la garnison des chiens de l'Armée attrouper en faisant le salut militaire, devant les portes du quartier général. Ils regardèrent cela, ébahis. Ils marchèrent dans l'allée former par les militaires et une fois arriver devant le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye, il vit un changement dans la tenue de ses derniers. Ils avaient changé de gallons. Il regarda les gallons du ''colonel'' et vit qu'il était devenu Führer. Et pour celui du ''lieutenant'' Hawkeye, elle était devenue première assistante du Führer. Edward sourit, tandis que les deux nouveaux hauts gradés bombaient le torse de fierté.

Une fois rendue à leur hauteur, ils les saluèrent eux aussi du salut militaire. Ils le leur rendirent, sauf pour Winry qui rougit fortement, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Risa lui sourit et elle se détendit.

_Bienvenu au quartier général, frères Elric.

Ils se tourna vers Winry et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

_À toi aussi, Winry.

Il avança de quelques pas et demanda à Alphonse de le suivre, tandis que celui-ci rougissait. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	5. Chaptre 5

_Voila le 5e!^^_

_Bonne Lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

_Militaire. Vous savez tous et toutes que les frères Elric on réussi leur but primaire, rendre le corps d'Alphonse a son âme. Jai le grand honneur de vous dire quils ont réussi! Alors je vous présente, en tant que nouveau militaire alchimiste, Alphonse Elric!

Tous le monde se mit a applaudirent. Edward aurait vu rouge, mais plus maintenant. Ils en avaient beaucoup parler tout les deux, durant le trajet pour se rendre a Resembool. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et Al avait tout encaissé. Et il lui avait expliqué son point de vue. Il l'avait accepté. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas en colère, et avait applaudit même, en entendant le discourt de Mustang. Winry, quelques peu surprise, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'aîné des Elric et ce dernier se sentit soulager. Il posa une main sur celle de la blonde et la regarda en lui faisant un petit sourire. Ils ne virent pas Risa se frotter les deux mains ensembles, avec un sourire de gagnant.

_Vous pouvez quitté.

Les militaires firent le salut dû a leur rang et durant ce temps, ils eurent le plaisir de voir leurs amis dans la foule. Ils se dispersèrent tandis que le petit groupe entrait dans le quartier. Ils entrèrent et Edward parla :

_Félicitation pour vos grades.

Roy et Risa se sourirent.

_Merci. Nous sommes assez fier en fait dit Risa.

Alphonse et Winry les félicitrent eux aussi. Ils étaient presque rendus devant les chambres des deux garons. Ils allèrent entrer dans la même chambre, mais ils les arrètrent.

_Pas si vite! Alphonse, tu as ta propre chambre maintenant. Puisque tu as retrouvé ton corps, je serais prêt parier qu'il ny a pas beaucoup de nuit que tu passeras seul maintenant...Dit Mustang en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Alphonse rougit comme une pivoine et détourna le regard.

_Ta chambre est celle qui est deux porte plus loin dit le Führer.

Al regarda la porte, surpris.

_Ce n'était pas la chambre d'Havoc?

Le Führer sourit.

_Oui, mais il a quitter l'armé. Il s'est marié il y a quelque temps, et a trouver un petit appartement dans le centre ville.

_Et bien, je suis heureux pour lui! Dit Al.

Les deux hauts grads sourirent.

_Alors, Winry, nous avons décidé que tu dormirais dans la chambre d'Alphonse, seulement pour cette nuit.

Winry rougit.

_D'accord, dit-elle.

Le major posa les valises sur le sol et avant que Winry puisse prendre la sienne, Al l'avait pris et l'amena sa chambre. Elle lui dit merci et en se tournant vers le Führer et son assistante, elle courba son corps de moitié, et les remercia. Elle partit ensuite dans la chambre de son ami. Edward aussi voulu entré, mais se trouva retenu par la main de Mustang.

_Alors, quand vas-tu décider de te dévoiler la jeune mademoiselle Rockbell? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Edward rougit et détourna le regard.

_Un jour...

_Alors, reposez-vous, demain sera le la fête. Et j'espère que tu pourras te déclarer avant que la fête ne soit finie.

Edward eu un sourire en coin.

_Je vais me déclarer lorsque vous l'aurez fait vous-même avec Risa.

Roy rougit, quelque peu décontenancé.

_Daccord, marché conclu.

Roy tendis sa main vers le jeune homme blond et ce dernier la serra. Edward partit vers sa chambre et n'en sortit que lorsque son frère et Winry allèrent le chercher pour aller manger. Il cherchait une façon de ne pas perde cet espèce de pari, et d'avouer ses sentiments la blonde. Finalement, il n'avait rien trouvé de potable pour le lui dire.

Pour l'heure du repas du soir, ils ne parlèrent presque pas, chacun plonger dans ses pensées. Winry, qui se demandait si elle allait se déclarer au blond et de sa réaction quand il allait la voir le lendemain. Alphonse, d'une future femme. Et notre cher Edward, encore son dilemme pour savoir la faon dont il allait avouer ses sentiments la blonde en face de lui. Ils finirent par remonter leurs chambres. Alphonse avait laissé avec plaisir son lit a la belle mcanicienne, tandis que lui, dormait sur le canapé.

Al n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il était resté réveillé, n'étant pas encore tout a fait habituer dormir. Il attendait la journée du lendemain avec impatience. Il fini par s'endormir, une fois que le jour allait bientôt se lever.

Winry se leva le lendemain matin, un peu anxieuse. Le soir même avait lieu la fête en leur honneur. De plus, il allait bientôt être l'heure de la remise du nom d'alchimiste d'Alphonse. Elle le regarde. Elle était sur que si il ne se retenait pas, il allait sauté partout. Elle se leva et alla sasseoir près de lui.

_Alors, comment te sens-tu? Demanda telle en passant sa main dans les cheveux blond de son ami.

Il sourit et la regarda les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_Jai hâte de s'avoir le nom qu'ils m'ont donner.

Winry sourit.

_Je suis sur que c'est un nom qui tira merveille!

Il sourit. Elle pris sa trousse de soins et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle en profita pour faire sa toilette. Une fois cela fait, elle se dit qu'elle attendrait avant de vraiment commencer se préparer pour la fête de se soir. Elle était stressée, mais il fallait quelle se calme! Elle shabilla normalement et elle regarda sa robe. Ce qu'elle était nerveuse! Elle en faisait trembler le tissu. Elle soupira et rangea la robe. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit Alphonse se regarder dans le miroir.

_Cest l'heure? Demanda t-elle.

Al hocha de la tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_Tout va bien se passer dit elle en serrant sa prise sur son épaule.

Il sourit et la remercia. Il pris une grande inspiration et sortit de la chambre, le coeur battant.

La jeune fille, elle, sennuyait mourir dans sa chambre, toute seule, en attendant le retour dAlphonse. Elle dcida de sortir dehors, prendre lair pourrais peut-tre lui changer les ides, habiter par un beau blond. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle cogna contre quelque chose de chaud. Cette odeur aussi lui disait quelque chose...Tellement...homme. Elle leva la tête et vit le visage d'Edward. Elle rougit et recula dun pas.

_Désolé Edward.

_Ce n'est rien. Je peux entré?

_Et bien, j'allais dehors, en attendant Al. Tu veux venir? Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas rougir.

_D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bâtiment, sans avoir vu les regards de Roy et de Risa les espionner de loin. Une fois rendu sous le soleil, ils commencrent marcher dans la rue près des quartiers.

_Alors, dit Winry aprs quelques temps. Que puis-je faire pour toi? Demanda t-elle.

Elle vit une légère teinte rosée apparaître sur les joues du beau blond.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	6. Chaptre 6

_Voilà le 6e!^^ _

_Bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 6_**

_En fait...Il se gratta le derrière de la tête, gêner. Et bien, je suis venu te demander quelque chose.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, tandis q'uil essayait de trouver les mots pour le lui dire.

_Voudrais-tuveniralafteavecmoi? Demanda t-il d'une traite.

Winry arrêta et lâcha un petit rire.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il devint rouge, cette fois-ci.

_Voudrais-tu venir la fête avec moi? Demanda-t-il rouge pivoine.

Elle se mit rougir.

_Oui.

Un magnifique sourire apparut sur le visage du beau blond, dévoilant ses dents blanches d'une teinte éclatante.

_Alors, je viens te chercher ce soir?

_Bien sur, dit-elle en lui renvoyant un petit sourire.

Ils restrent longtemps se regarder.

_On dirait quil se dévorent des yeux, dit Riza, un peu plus loin en compagnie de Roy, cacher derrière une poutre.

_Dis, Risa...demanda Roy.

_Oui? Demanda t-elle en regardant le couple se diriger de nouveau vers le dortoir, tandis qu'ils se faisait frapper de plein fouet par un Al courant a vive allure.

_Je me disait que...

_Ouch! Dit Riza, les yeux toujours rivé sur le couple qui venait de dire un joli petit bonjour assez frappant contre l'asphalte de la rue.

_Tu disais? dit-elle en regardant Al les relever.

_Tu veux venir la fête avec moi? Demanda t-il en la regardant.

Elle se retourna vers lui vivement et de ce fait, elle faillit tomber sur le sol. Il la rattrapa par la taille. Elle avait les mains posées sur son torse et elle rougit.

_J'aimerais beaucoup t'accompagner.

Ils se sourirent et ils se lâchrent rapidement, gêner.

_J'ai eu mon nom! Dit- Al, tout sourire, a son frère et a son amie.

Ils sourirent.

_Alors, quel est-il? Demanda Winry.

_Soul Alchimiste! Dit Alphonse, tout heureux.

Ils le félicitrent chaleureusement et ils rentrrent au dortoir. Ed pour lire, Al était déjà repartit pour dire a tout le monde son nouveau nom et son nouveau statut, tandis que Winry allait dans la salle de bain pour essayer de trouver une coiffure potable pour le soir même. Elle finit par trouver quelque chose de bien. Un simple petit chignon savamment fait pour que certaines mèches de ses cheveux puissent en découler doucement. Elle décida de le garder comme sa, puisqu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait être capable d'en refaire un aussi beau.

Elle décida de s'asseoir sur le sofa, rêveuse. Elle n'avait dans la tête que la fête de ce soir. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais elle n'arrivait rien. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida de faire le ménage de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas d'automails réparer, elle s'ennuyait un peu. De plus, puisqu'Edward n'en aurait plus besoin, cela serait beaucoup plus calme, maintenant. Une fois qu'elle eu fini de faire le ménage de la chambre, elle regarda l'heure, elle pouvait peut-être commencer a se préparé, tranquilement. Elle amena son nécessaire de toilette avec elle, ainsi que la robe. Elle passa sa robe, puis se regarda dans le miroir. Elle commena a fouiller dans sa trousse et en sortit son maquillage. Elle se mit un léger maquillage, de l'ombre a paupière pâle, du crayon au kôhl noir pour accentuer son regard, ainsi qu'un peu de mascara pour donner un regard un peu plus langoureux. Elle se mit aussi un peu de gloss rose sur les lèvres et fini par sortir, en tenant les pans de sa robe. Elle n'était pas capable de fermer la fermeture clair. Elle plaça tout ses effets dans sa valise et elle entendit la porte souvrir. C'était Al.

_Ah! Justement, j'ai besoin de toi.

Al pris le temps de la regarder et sourit.

_Alors, on fait sa prédatrice pour se bon vieux Edward? Dit Al en lui tirant la langue.

Elle se mit rougir.

_Bah, je veux le séduire, alors...autant tout faire pour...dit-elle en rougissant.

Il sourit

_Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

_Ah! Oui! Peux-tu attacher ma robe?

_Bien sur!

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se retourna. Elle tint sa robe en place en retenant ses cheveux. Il la referma et sourit.

_Pas de soutient gorge en plus?

Elle rougit fortement. On aurait dit qu'elle allait éclater d'une seconde l'autre.

_Bah...oui, ce qui paraît, vous aimez sa, vous les mecs. Alors, cela pourrait peut-être marcher sur Edward

Al sourit gentiment.

_Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer, Winry. Et que tu fasse tout cela pour lui...Je suis sur qu'il ne pourra pas te résister, finit-il en lui faisant un clin doeil.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

_Merci Al.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et soupira. Que cela faisait du bien davoir un frère.

_Winry...tu pourrais...ne pas te coller autant contre moi, sil te plait? Dit-il, en regardant ailleurs.

_Oh! Désolé, je t'ai fait mal? Dit- elle, soucieuse.

_Non...Bon! Et bien, je vais aller prendre un douche froide moi...

Il courut la salle de bain, et cest là quelle compris. Elle avait fait de l'effet a Alphonse. Elle rougit. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que cela puisse avoir le même effet sur Edward. Elle s'assis sur le lit, encore plus rêveuse. Elle ne fut assise que quelques minutes et elle entendit frapper a la porte. Elle passa sa tête dans l'espace créé et y trouva le Führer. Elle ouvrit totalement la porte.

_Bonjour... eu...Comment dois-je vous appeler? Dit- elle, gêner.

_Roy, c'est bien suffisant. Je suis venu vous prévenir que le repas de se soir sera dans la sale annexé la fête. Alors, attends ton cavalier, il viendra te chercher. Tu es magnifique, Winry.

Il se pencha vers son oreille :

_Tu n'as pas de soutien gorge, n'est-ce pas?

Elle rougit comme une pivoine. Il partit en disant :

_J'en connais un qui va être content se soir...

Elle rougit et ferma la porte fermement. Quel personnage idiot! Elle s'assis sur le lit et essaya de ce détendre. Elle vit son presque frère sortir de la douche avec un pantalon propre et une chemise bleu, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle le regarda et sourit.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	7. Chaptre 7

_Voila le dernier chapitre!^^ J'espèere que cette histoire vous a plus!^^_

_Bonne lecture!^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 7_**

_Tu est très élégant tu sais.

Il sourit.

_Merci.

Ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte et Al alla ouvrir. Il y trouva son frère derrière la porte, nerveux.

_Elle est là. Très jolie en plus, je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas…

Et voilà, Al était partit en coup de vent. Edward soupira et entra dans la chambre. Il trouva la jeune femme assise sur le lit, le regarda avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il la détailla, et il fut sur que cela devait être son cas pour lui aussi. Il portait son éternel pantalon en cuir, qu'elle trouvait plus serrer, maintenant. En plus de porter une chemise blanche ajuster, laissant voir son torse découvert de poil, magnifiquement sculpter. Il portait sa queue de cheval haute, devenue maintenant sa nouvelle habitude.

_Tu es…tu es…tu es…dit-il, ne trouvant pas les mots juste pour lui dire comment il la trouvait sexy, belle et envoûtante tout à la fois.

_Toi aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

Edward rosit mais lui sourit.

_On y va? Demanda t-il en lui tendant le bras.

_Bien sur.

Elle pris son bras. Durant le bref instant ou Al avait été ouvrir la porte, elle avait eu le temps de mettre ses chaussures à talon haut, se qui faisait qu'avec ses chaussures, elle était déjà un peu plus grande, mais pas au moyen de le dépasser.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et ils descendirent à la salle de bal. Elle était fière d'avoir Edward près d'elle, et ne se rendait pas compte du regard que les nombreux militaires avaient sur elle ne laissait pas indifférent le pauvre Edward qui allait finir par exploser de jalousie. Il était certes, heureux de e balader avec une aussi belle femme que Winry, il avait seulement oublier un détail…les autres hommes. Il allait leur faire la tête au carré s'ils continuaient à la déshabiller du regard.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle et ils virent des belles tables faites sur le long, où tout le monde pouvait s'asseoir. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une des tables, Ed et Winry l'un en face de l'autre. Elle en profitait, durant le passage des plats, pour détallé le beau blond. Elle le trouvait tellement sexy. Une fois le repas principal arriver, elle sentit un main sur sa cuisse. Elle échappa sa fourchette dans son assiette, surprise. Edward la regarda.

_Tout vas bien?

Elle bredouilla un oui et continua à manger. La main continua de monter vers son entre jambe, mais elle frappa la personne d'à côté, qui était nul autre que Kimblee. Edward comprit tout de suite et voulut le battre a mort, mais Winry se pencha vers lui et retint son poing. Il la regarda et tout ce qu'il put voir était son décolleté plongeant qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Quand il vit ses voisins baver devant elle, il les fusilla du regard. Ils retournèrent bien vite à leurs assiettes. Le repas se continua sans plus aucune manœuvre du pervers près de la belle jeune femme.

Le repas fut fini quelques temps plus tard et rapidement, toutes les tables furent enlevées de la salle et de la musique entraînante commença à emplir la salle. On entendit la voix du Führer dans le micro :

_Edward et Alphonse Elric, profitez en, cette fête est pour vous!

La musique repartit plus fort et tout le monde se trémoussa sur la piste. Il regarda Winry sourire et se retourner vers lui. Elle lui tendit la main.

_Tu viens danser?

_Ouais…

Il pris sa main dans la sienne et elle les dirigea sur la piste de danse. Elle commença à onduler son corps sur la musique. Son corps sensuel, qui ne faisait appel qu'a la luxure. Il commença à danser, quand il vit Mustang rire, la musique changea. Elle devenait langoureuse. La jeune femme se colla à lui et continua d'onduler son corps contre le siens. Ne supportant plus le fait que les fesses de la belle blonde ondules contre son anatomie masculine, il mis face à lui et elle mit ses mains autour de son cou, tout en plaçant une de ses jambes entre les siennes, pour rapprocher son corps de lui du blond. Il se mit a haleter en sentant ses seins sur lui et sa robe dévoilé une des jambes de la blonde. L'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle, son corps invitant…Quelques unes de ses barrières se firent démolirent et ils posa franchement ses mains sur ses hanches en suivant les mouvements qu'elle faisait, tout en la rapprochant de lui.

Elle se laissa faire et ondula son corps pour qu'il soit encore plus près du sien. Elle respirait par a coup, sentir se respiration dans son cou la rendait brûlante. La chanson fini et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, pour prendre un rafraîchissement, Il le lui offrit avec un magnifique sourire.

_Tu danse très bien, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

_Toi aussi, dis elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Il se mit à rougir légèrement. Il but d'une traite le reste de sa boisson et se retourna vers elle. Elle fit la même chose et pris la main qu'il lui tendait, quand un slow commença. Edward jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier à Mustang. Il vit que lui était sur la piste de dans, entrain de danser avec Riza, qui était jolie se soir. Il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille et elle souriait, ta tête sur son épaule.

Ed et Winry commencèrent à danser. Il posa ses mains dans le creux de ses hanches et la rapprocha de lui, tandis qu'elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou, en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils dansèrent, collé l'un contre l'autre, tendrement. Très différemment de la danse d'avant. Il pensa à ce fichu Mustang, qui était entrain d'embrasser Riza. Il devait maintenant avouer son amour pour Winry. Il soupira. Il attendit la fin du slow et il l'éloigna un peu de lui, tout en la gardant dans ses bras.

_Winry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, son cœur arrêta de battre par la même occasion. Il la tira par la main et l'amena à l'extérieur, tandis que son frère, dans un coin de la pièce, embrassait une fille et lui levait le pouce, tout en embrassant plus fougueusement la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Il l'amena dehors et l'amena sous les étoiles. Il l'installa face à lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

_Winry, je…

Elle attendis la suite, le cœur manquant des battements.

_Je t'aime…

Winry retint son souffle et se jeta à son cou, pleurant des larmes de joies dans son cou. Il recula d'un pas en sentant le choc, surpris. Il la serra contre lui en sentant les larmes dans son cou.

_Pourquoi tu pleures? Si ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi, ce…

_Je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois que je pleurerais, ce serait des larmes de joie. Et c'est le cas.

Edward sourit et la repoussa de lui doucement. Il garda un bras sur sa taille et essuya doucement les larmes sur les joues de la belle blonde. Elle eu un petit rire et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Je t'aime Edward. Depuis tellement longtemps…

_Je t'aime Winry.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et ferma les yeux, tout comme elle. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et la rapprocha de lui tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de lui. Il caressa sa lèvre supérieure avec sa langue et elle ouvrit la bouche. Leur baiser devint langoureux. Il la serra plus contre lui tandis qu'elle rapprochait leurs têtes encore plus l'une de l'autre. Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser et il posa son front contre le sien, la respiration tout aussi haché que la belle blonde. Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

_Ah, ha! J'ai gagné! Tu me dois un restaurant, Roy!

_Mouais mouais mouais…

Le nouveau couple se mit à rire et ils disparurent dans la nuit, seulement éclairer par la lumière des étoile et de la lune bienveillante sur eux…

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
